


Wildflowers

by ten9



Series: Heaven Haven [8]
Category: Sanctuary (TV), Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/F, M/M, Porn With Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-08
Updated: 2012-11-08
Packaged: 2017-11-18 05:29:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/557401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ten9/pseuds/ten9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>POP, (Porn O' Plenty)  this story picks up after the end of part 7.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wildflowers

**Author's Note:**

> (These characters are owned by their respective studios and producers; I make no profit from these stories, they are provided for personal use only and remain the copyright of the author. They may not be reproduced either in whole, in part or posted elsewhere without permission.)

**Heaven Haven**

**Part 8**

**Wildflowers**

 

 

 

The eggshell protectors covering her eyes kept her in darkness and she lay impassively, letting the circular motion and soft snapping sensations on her skin and the sharp clicking sound lull her into a state of utter peace and contentment. The sheet beneath her was cool; the stirrups her heels rested in were comfortable, all was right in Janet Frasier’s world. But when Helen finished lasering off the pubic hair on her mound and slathered more of the cool ultrasound gel between her legs she licked her lips and gripped the sheets in anticipation.

 

This was the third time in as many months that Helen had removed Janet’s pubic hair, using the in-motion laser. Lying propped on an exam table in a locked and private room in the infirmary, Janet had removed her clothes and was lying semi-reclined on the table with her heels in gynecological stirrups, her legs spread wide while Helen sat on a stool between her legs. Helen rubbed the end of the wand into the gel and against Janet’s skin in a circular motion while the laser clicked away, killing the hair follicles. She enjoyed having just soft skin between her legs and reveled in how Helen enjoyed cupping her hairless mound in bed while they slept. The hair removal process in itself was enjoyable, and Janet allowed Helen’s tender ministrations and the vigorous massage-like motion of the laser to relax her. When Helen moved the wand to rub between her legs, removing the hair from her folds perineum and around her anus, the cool sensations of soothing relaxation was quickly replaced with a warmth that quickly grew into burning, demanding need.

 

It wasn’t just the feel of Helen's fingers slathering on the gel between her legs, it was knowing even through the protective goggles she wore, Helen could see inside her as she worked, and she knew by the time she finished her center would drip with desire, and the smell of her sex would overpower the slight stench of cooked pubic hair. A small, wicked smile plucked at Janet’s lips and she struggled not to squirm on the table. She forced her hands to relax where they clenched the sheet beneath her and licked her lips; she could feel Helen work the end of the wand around her anus, _Almost…_ she swallowed and felt the first wave of hot liquid desire escape her inner folds. She licked her lips and felt her inner resolve begin to crumble, _Easy now…_ she swallowed firmly, listening for Helen to shut off the laser.

 

The sharp clicking sounds finally stopped and Janet nearly jumped when Helen’s quiet voice filled the sudden silence, “All done…”

 

Janet noted the silky quality of her voice and pulled the eggshell protectors from her eyes, “You mean with the laser…” she purred, grinning down between her hardened nipples and into Helen’s widely dilated eyes.

 

Smiling, Helen shut off the laser, exchanging the goggles for a small hand towel. Her ministrations were professional as she wiped away the gel and hair and Janet could feel her legs begin to tremble slightly as she watched Helen gaze lovingly into her center.

 

_“So beautiful…”_ Helen murmured as she bent to place a soft kiss on the newly denuded mound. Janet’s eyes fluttered closed as Helen’s lips returned to the apex of her pudendal cleft, the soft kiss transforming into a mouthing caress as Helen’s lips suckled the soft outer labia, her tongue darting inside.

 

Janet gasped and her hands gripped the sheets once again. As she had the month before, Helen felt her center tighten as her mouth and tongue explored a body already completely and utterly committed to memory. Her hands smoothed down the silky smooth trembling inner thighs until her fingertips slid into a molten pool of need. She pulled the opening wider and looked deep into Janet’s center. She moaned aloud at the sight of the abundant fragrant cream that made her mouth water and she covered the opening with her mouth, shouting in silent triumph when she distantly heard Janet’s impassioned cry,

 

_“Oh Jesus god, Helen… Helen please…”_

 

Her tongue delved deep as she suckled and licked and laved away the exquisite nectar, swallowing and grunting audibly as she pressed her face hard into Janet’s yielding flesh. Janet panted and moaned and whimpered as Helen fed, gripping the sheet in tight fists and straining to watch and listen to the sights and sounds of their lovemaking. She knew what was next, and she dreaded the loss of contact from Helen’s mouth and tongue inside her as much as she longed for the sight to come. When she had licked away the present flood, Helen pulled her mouth from Janet’s quivering florid flesh and breathless, gazed deep into the cleaned channel. Using her thumbs, she pulled the opening open wide, and sliding her thumbs up and apart further still, exposed Janet’s darkly ribbed urethral sponge. She flicked her tongue across the rippled surface and was unaware of the smile that flashed across her face when Janet cried out. She eased the pressure on her slick thumbs and watched, transfixed, as Janet’s g-spot retreated from view.

 

_“What?”_ Helen rasped; her voice husky with desire.

 

Panting, Janet grunted, _“You know what I want… Helen… please…”_

 

Helen did indeed know what Janet wanted next, and she was happy to oblige her. She lapped at the engorged opening once again, flicking and lapping and suckling deep inside until the next wave of creamy cum soaked her lips and she forced herself to slide her mouth over the rigid fluttering inner labia and thrust her pinkie finger inside, “You mean this?” she mumbled around the flesh. Janet’s response was inarticulate as she grunted and moaned, her hips bucking to drive the thrusting finger deeper.

 

Helen swirled the slender digit within and when she pulled it free she gulped audibly when she saw how the creamy cum threatened to drip from her fingertip. Janet whimpered in entreaty and grinning ferally, Helen slid three fingers into the cum-filled center and her cum-coated pinkie into Janet’s rear channel, her grin spreading wide on her face when Janet arched on the table and cried out. She pumped the four fingers in both openings with vigor, knowing Janet was teetering on the brink of a massive orgasm. Only able to bend her middle finger, she slid her mouth over the small, rigid clitoris and positioning the edge of her teeth at the base, bit gently while she rubbed the pebbled g-spot with the pad of her middle finger as she pumped her fingers, making Janet come; her body stiffening and jerking spastically while she sobbed. Helen replaced her biting teeth on Janet’s clit with her squeezing, twisting and pulling thumb and forefinger and slid her mouth over the urethral opening, sighing and keening aloud when Janet ejaculated in her mouth.

 

She fed and drank the precious fluid until her teasing thrusting fingers could coax no more cum from Janet’s body then stilled her hands, keeping her mouth firmly attached while Janet’s orgasm faded and her body eased down, the convulsions slowing down to soft quakes and tremors.

 

After several minutes passed Helen lovingly licked and laved the tortured flesh, her strokes a soothing caress while Janet cried softly, reveling in the shudders and quakes of pleasurable afterglow. Helen pulled her fingers free, sliding her first three fingers individually in her mouth, suckling them clean of Janet’s cum. When she finally sat up and grabbed a clean surgical towel to wipe her pinkie and hands on, Janet pulled her heels from the stirrups, her legs still shaking as she pushed from the table and stood,

 

_“Thank you, my love…”_ she rasped and clasping Helen’s upturned face in her hands, placed a tender yet demanding kiss on her lips. As she tasted herself in Helen’s mouth her hands slid down the strong jaw and leonine neck until she could grasp the lapels of her silk blouse, _“In the chair….”_ she husked, pulling her from the stool.

 

Helen stood obligingly and let Janet push her backward into a straight-backed chair that sat against the wall. She had already soaked the crotch of her panties, feasting on Janet and making her come, and now she was silently grateful Janet would oblige her in kind, feeling as though her hugely engorged flesh and clitoris were pushing her legs apart. Janet continued to kiss her wantonly even as she pulled Helen’s skirt up over her hips and pulled her panties down. Her hands only pausing in their ministrations long enough for Helen’s panties to drop around her high heels so she could step out of them, and even after Helen sank onto the hard wooden chair Janet continued to kiss her,

 

_“I love you, Helen Magnus…”_ she rasped, her dark, widely dilated eyes looked deeply into dark blue, pinning Helen’s soul with her own. She slid to her knees, between Helen’s legs, a small, _“Ohh…”_ escaping her lips when Helen’s open dripping center was revealed to her. Her breath suddenly became as short as Helen’s as she ruthlessly pulled the outer labia open wide and plunged her tongue in Helen’s center as deep as it would go. Helen hissed aloud and her eyes squeezed tightly shut against the exquisite sensations of Janet’s tongue lapping inside,

 

_“Dear god, my love…”_ Helen gasped.

 

Janet made quick work of suckling away as much of the thick salt sweet cum as she could before planting her mouth over Helen’s wide and hugely engorged clit. Her folds and clit could become quite large and rigid and Janet lamented silently that she could not spend an hour suckling the hardened structures in her mouth. She knew Helen was losing her struggle to delay her climax and granted her merciful release. She loudly suckled and laved and hummed and moaned into Helen’s wide clit until she felt the first hot squirt of ejaculate against her throat and quickly placed a hand over the opening, hoping to catch as much of the thick syrupy nectar as she could while her mouth sucked hard on Helen's clit. She smiled unconsciously when Helen cried out and clasping the back of her head, held her fast against her flesh. Janet didn’t slow until she felt Helen’s body sag as her orgasm faded and she tenderly licked the brilliantly florid tissue clean before allowing herself the indulgence of licking away the cum she had collected in her hand.

 

Helen sat limply in the chair and blearily regarded her lover, _“I love you, Janet Fraiser…”_ she whispered, _“and thank you…_ ” she drew a deep, clearing breath,“I love that you appreciate how wet you make me when I feast on you.”

 

Janet slid her hands up the length of Helen's strong thighs and stood, “The feeling, my love, is mutual.” She placed a somewhat chaste kiss on Helen’s lips and smiling, picked up Helen’s sodden panties from the floor and held them reverently against her nose, _“My god that’s heaven…”_ she muttered.

 

Helen  chuckled, still breathless, and watched as Janet pawed through the infirmary drawers of supplies until she found a small plastic bag for the fragrant panties, “I’m afraid you’ll have to go commando back to our bedroom…” she turned a lop-sided grin to her.

 

Helen stood and smoothing down her skirt, rearranged her clothing, “And what,” she inquired in a silky voice, “are you going to do with those?”

 

“I’m going to huff them later…” Janet replied, her voice conversational as she put her clothes back on, “right before I make you come in my mouth again.”

 

_“Dear god,”_ Helen swallowed against the renewed tightening she felt between her legs, “we have to get _some_ rest before tomorrow’s trip…”

 

“We will,” Janet stepped into her heels and stood close to Helen, looping her arms around her waist, “will you still cup me while we sleep?”

 

Helen grinned as she held Janet’s face cupped in her hands, “I doubt I shall be able to stop myself…”

 

“Oh good…” Janet smiled and placed a wet, brief kiss against Helen's lips. Helen smoothed an errant strand of highlighted blond from Janet’s eyes and kissed her again, letting the embrace deepen as her heart swelled in her chest.

 

When their lips finally parted she gazed down into Janet’s soft brown eyes, _“Promise me you won’t weigh down the helo with sex toys tomorrow…”_ she panted quietly.

 

“You know,” Janet kissed her again murmuring, “they don’t weight that much…”

 

 “Janet…” Helen mumbled against velvety lips.

 

“Or take up that much space…”

 

“Promise me…”

 

“Fine,” Janet grinned, “I promise… but only if you kiss me again …”

 

~

 

“Oh my…” Janet breathed in the delicious aromas, “this is making my mouth water.”

 

Bigfoot shrugged, “I was in the mood for pasta.”

 

Helen and Janet filled their plates at the side table with lasagna, salad, garlic bread and breaded eggplant while Bigfoot, Kate and Henry and Will already sat at the long dining table.

 

Will swallowed and gestured with his knife and fork, “You two ready for your trip tomorrow?”

 

“Absolutely,” Helen assured him as she took her place at the head of the table, “we’ll only be gone three days at the most… Dobbie isn’t fond of company.”

 

Kate’s forkful of lasagna stopped halfway to her mouth, “Dobby? Like the elf in the Harry Potter movies?”

 

“You liked those movies?” Will asked, noting how Bigfoot rolled his eyes expressively.

 

“I read the books first.”

 

“Why? It only takes two hours to watch a movie…”

 

“You’re the big nerdy-type,” Kate teased him, “what have you got against reading all of a sudden?”

 

“I don’t, I…” Will nudged Henry, “I’m surprised you don’t want in on this…”

 

Henry looked up from his plate, “Huh?”

 

“The Harry Potter movies, I ju…”

 

“Oh yeah,” Henry mumbled, “they were great.”

 

Will’s brows knit in concern; Henry had seemed out of sorts since their return from the London, and he wondered how his friend was coping with the relatively new idea of having a girlfriend that was Lycan, or a Class 9 Hyper-Accelerated Protean Life Form, like himself.

 

“ _Harold_ Dobbie,” Helen interjected, “is a Gnome-human hybrid who has lived in the Canadian Rockies for quite some time studying wildflowers...”

 

“A Gnome?” Will’s brows arched high on his forehead, “I thought gnomes were little goblin-fairy things about yea high…” he held his fork twelve inches over the table.

 

“I thought they were ceramic lawn ornaments.” Kate muttered under her breath.

 

“Wait...” Will snorted, “so this gnome’s name is _Harry Dobbie?”_ He chuckled aloud, “Really? Harry?” He shook his head, grinning widely, “So is Harry _hairy_?”

 

“He prefers to be called _Dobbie_ …” Helen shot them both a mock-stern look and continued, “Very little is known about them, and for as long as I’ve known him, Dobbie himself has only ever wanted to talk about his flowers and then not very much, preferring to speak through his research.” She took a sip of wine, warming to her subject, “However, from what I’ve been able to glean about him over the years, he began his public life as a young miner and allowed those people who did see him to refer to him as a Dwarf… or what is more politely referred to now as a Little Person... Paracelsus referred to gnomes as elementals that had the ability to move through solid rock, a myth, Dobbie assured me, that grew out of their love for the mining industry:”

 

“So,” Kate looked up from her plate, “what makes him an abnormal rather than just a little person?”

 

“He has the ability to hibernate, to slow his metabolic rate to such a degree that he can sleep through an entire winter and not wake up until the Spring… although he has allowed that the waking process is a slow one that can take up to a week, and he must prepare beforehand to have dried meat and fruit handy for when he is fully awake or he has terrible headaches.”

 

Will ate his dinner and watched Magnus while she spoke; it warmed his heart to see her talk and act like the Magnus he came to know after Janet’s return in spite of the new scars on the palm and back of her hand and the fading bruises around her wrists that now joined the public and permanent scars that ran diagonally across her upper arm.

 

“Why wildflowers?”Kate asked as she finished the last of her garlic bread.

 

Helen shrugged; “When I first met him he and his mining stake in Virginia were being threatened by a coal magnate…” she shook her head, staring down at her plate, “bastard of a man… For whatever reason, Dobbie decided not to fight back and I helped him to relocate to the Canadian Rockies where he eventually developed an interest in the wildflowers.”

 

“Self taught…” Bigfoot rasped, nodding his head respectfully.

 

“Indeed…” Helen concurred, chewing thoughtfully.

 

Will guessed at the purpose of the trip, “And you bring him supplies when you visit…”

 

“No, actually he is quite self-sufficient.” Helen dug into the lasagna, “I only visit him every thirty years or so to collect his most recent collection of data on the native wildflowers there and pass them along to an ecologist at the University of British Colombia.”

 

“And he or she knows who Dobbie is?” Will wagged his eyebrows suggestively.

 

“Partly…” Helen admitted, eating a forkful of pasta.

 

“Did you say you visit him only every thirty years?” Kate asked in disbelief.

 

“He prefers the solitary life.” Janet had finished half her dinner and stabbed the final breaded eggplant spear, “fantastic dinner, my friend.” She waved her fork at Bigfoot, who nodded and grunted in humble reply.

 

“I guess so...” Kate shrugged. “I meant,” she amended when Bigfoot arched his shaggy eyebrows at her, “liking living alone…” She pointed awkwardly at her plate, “ _This_ is great…”

 

Helen looked around the table, “Is Nikola not joining us again?”

 

“You say that like it’s a bad thing,” Henry muttered.

 

“Tesla _is_ a man obsessed.” Will sighed, “I mean, _a vampire_ obsessed… with that hologram city.”

 

“And doing his best to empty my wine cellar, I’m sure...” Helen scoffed, shaking her head.

 

“I wish he’d make some headway with that thing.” Janet grumped.

 

“And then leave…” Kate added, grinning when Janet smiled and winked at her in full agreement.

 

***

 

The warm water was soothing on her neck and broad shoulders and her closed eyes crinkled at the corners when she felt the soft hands on the back of her neck, _“Mmm…”_ she sighed, “that feels good.” She turned around and keeping them both in the shower’s spray of hot water, kissed Aeryn fervently on the lips.

 

“My goodness, my lady,” Aeryn grinned, “your ardor of late leaves me breathless.”

 

Kathleen’s smile was predatory and her hands held Aeryn’s hips as she walked her backward to the high molded seat in their large custom-made shower, “Are you too tired?”

 

“To make love to you?” Aeryn snorted, “ _Never_ … now tell me what you’d like.” She slid her hands onto Kathleen's full breasts, “You’ve wanted an awful lot of spankings lately…” Her voice trailed away when Kathleen lifted her backside onto the seat, “and whipping…” Her lips plucked at Kathleen’s, her tongue flicking out to tease, “and anal sex, “Tell me what you’d like now.”

 

Wordless, Kathleen planted her mouth on Aeryn’s and plunging her tongue inside, laved and suckled wildly within. Tongues battled for dominance while their hands roamed hotly over already wet heated skin. Aeryn hooked her legs over Kathleen’s hips and pulled her closer, moaning at the feel of Kathleen’s mouth on hers, her lips, her tongue… She cried out when she felt fingers rub and grab at her outer labia, and she laughed aloud, spreading her legs wide. _“Take what you want...”_ she rasped and cried out again when two fingers suddenly rammed inside, “OH YES!” She clutched Kathleen’s face in her hands, _“Take me…”_ she grunted, thrusting her hips to deepen the contact, _“take me hard…”_

 

Kathleen dragged the flat of her tongue against Aeryn’s mouth until it opened wide before clamping her mouth possessively over Aeryn’s lips and plundered her mouth again, pumping her fingers hard in Aeryn’s center. When she felt the creamy cum spill out around her thrusting digits she roughly tore her mouth away and pushing one of Aeryn’s legs up against her chest, pulled her cream coated fingers free and rammed them into her rear channel, making her arch stiffly and cry out,

 

_“Oh my god! More!”_

 

Kathleen’s left hand pumped the fingers in her rear channel and she watched Aeryn’s face when she plunged the first three fingers on her right hand into her center, smiling when Aeryn cried out once again, her eyes slammed shut in ecstasy as she ruthlessly pumped the five digits in both openings simultaneously.

 

_“Oh god, kiss me…”_ Aeryn whimpered.

 

_“No…”_ Kathleen murmured hotly, “I want to watch you when you come.” Her right thumb began rubbing Aeryn’s clit hard, without mercy and Aeryn’s whimpering cries increased until she shouted and sobbed when she came, the violent orgasm exploding inside her body.

 

Kathleen’s widely dilated eyes narrowed as she watched Aeryn’s wet, distended breasts bounce and quiver and unconsciously she licked her lips watching Aeryn’s face when she climaxed; the ecstatic agony and joy of her release. It was the squirts of burning hot ejaculate hitting her hands that broke the spell, and Kathleen dropped to her knees and clamped her mouth hotly over the spurting geyser, loudly growling as she fed.

 

Aeryn hooked her hands under her knees and held her legs apart while she came, sobbing and shouting as ferocious waves of mind-blowing pleasure ripped through her body. Kathleen’s fingers continued to ruthlessly pump inside and her demanding lips forcefully sucked the cum from her body until Aeryn could stand no more and her slippery legs fell from her grasping hands and fell onto Kathleen’s’ shoulders. He body continued to convulse and tremble and she smoothed back the wet dark blond hair, _“Kath?”_ she whispered, her voice hoarse.

 

Reluctantly, Kathleen’s lips and teeth released the puffy tissue and she stood, keeping her fingers fully inserted. Wordless, they looked deeply into each other’s eyes for a long moment until Aeryn pulled Kathleen’s lips to hers and they kissed, their lips tenderly caressing the other.

 

***

 

She knew they couldn’t take the time, but Janet had still fantasized privately about taking another camper trip and driving to visit Dobbie. Their Croatian camping trip to capture unicorns had been a deeply romantic one for them, and Janet admitted privately she craved more private time with Helen since her abduction by Walburga Hupfauer and her cruel and vicious protégé. She sat quite comfortably in the helicopter Helen procured for their trip; originally constructed for the very rich, the concept helicopter was a high speed-long range hybrid with the framework of a rotor helicopter with added shortened wings that held powerful forward propellers, enabling it to both hover and maintain a sustained cruising speed of over three hundred miles per hour. She turned in her seat to regard the rest of the compartment, the twelve seats had been removed and while Helen busied herself with the two-hour preflight, she had outfitted the interior with the gear she would have brought for a three-day excursion in a camper. When she turned back she caught Helen’s eye and grinned,

 

“How you holding up?”

 

“Fine,” She clearly heard Helen's voice through the bulky headset she wore, “in spite of its size, this is quite comfortable to fly long distances.”

 

They had been in flight for three hours and would arrive at Dobbie’s remote location near Mount Robson, the most prominent mountain in North America’s Rocky Mountain range in another hour. In order to keep their flight off the local and national radar screens, once they left the rural areas and flew over wildlands she kept their altitude low, well under radar scrutiny.

 

“It’s certainly beautiful countryside,” she remarked, “but I am just not wired to live a celibate, solitary life.”

 

“Well,” Helen nodded in agreement, “I suspect since Dobbie is a hybrid he is very likely sterile…”

 

“You mean like a mule?” Janet asked, “No offense, but similar to how breeding a male donkey to a mare results in a mule that is sterile?”

 

“Yes,” Helen nodded, “and perhaps asexual as well. Dobbie was always kind and very happy living his solitary life studying the local flora up there.”

 

***

 

Bigfoot finished putting the vacuum cleaner back in the closet and was making his way back to the elevator when Tesla popped his head out of the library,

 

“Hey,” he stepped into the hallway and stretched, hands on his slim hips, “where the hell is everybody?”

 

“Janet and Magnus are gone for a few days.” he rasped and resumed walking down the hall.

 

“Wait!” Nikola called after him, “Where is Henry and everyone else?”

 

Bigfoot stopped and glanced back at him, looking annoyed, _“Working.”_ he said gruffly.

 

“Oh, _excuse me_ ,” Nikola regarded the broad, retreating figure in annoyance, “and I suppose I’m not?”

 

Bigfoot stopped once again and turned, his eyes darkening in obvious displeasure, “Have you figured out how to use the holographic program yet?”

 

Nikola licked his lips and sighed heavily, “I’m not too proud to admit I could use some… _assistance_ ,” he grumped, “or even better, an excellent grade of Bordeaux would help…” He noted Bigfoot’s shaggy brows arched in disbelief and added, “and Helen has run out.”

 

Bigfoot rolled his eyes expressively and left, leaving Nikola to stand in the hallway, exasperated,

 

“And clearly _no one around here cares_.” He grumped, “Fine, just _leave_ … just leave everything to Nikola Tesla…” He sighed heavily and turned back to the library, “It seems I have to do _everything_ around here.”

 

***

 

They landed relatively quietly and when Janet’s feet were once again on terra firma she stretched appreciatively, turning her face into the late afternoon sunlight, _“Ooh…”_ she groaned, sighing when she felt her spine pop pleasantly, “How nice is _this_?” When Helen stepped around the aircraft she wrapped her arms around the slender waist, “It really is quite beautiful here…”

 

Helen draped her arms around her shoulders and squinted at the surrounding hills, “Yes, it’s quite green for this time of year…” she mused aloud, “I know the coordinates are correct, but the landscape looks different than it did that last time I was here thirty years ago.” With their arms around each other, Helen led the way around the low hill to Dobbie’s dwelling, “It’s just around here…” she said as they walked, “He should know it’s me, but I didn’t to land too close.”

 

They walked along a narrow well-worn path and when Helen stopped Janet looked around them inquiringly, “Are you sure this is the place?’ She looked up at her, “I don’t see anything.”

 

Helen grinned and pointed with her free hand, “There…”

 

Janet’s brow furrowed, her bemusement changing to bewilderment when she finally recognized the small round door set in the small green hill, _“Oh my god…”_ she breathed, “it looks just like the hobbit house in that movie!”

 

Helen chuckled, urging her forward, “I was stunned when I saw what looked exactly like Dobbie’s house in that movie.”

 

_“Ah…”_ Janet grinned, “the reintroduction of _Movie Night_ … I remember it well.”

 

“Yes,” Helen gave her a squeeze, remembering how she enjoyed having Janet in her arms while they watched movies in the library, “Lord knows Date Nights are still too few and far between.”

 

Janet regarded the front of Dobbie’s home in wonder as they approached the door; a wild vegetable garden festooned what could be called the front yard in a tangled riot, and she could see tomatoes and peas and wild cucumbers growing in abundance in front of the round cottage door that stood only four feet high.

 

Helen knocked on the door, “Dobbie?” she called in a quiet voice, “Dobbie are you at home? It’s Helen Magnus and my wife, Janet…”

 

Janet’s brows arched in surprise that the word came so comfortably to Helen and she squeezed her hand, feeling her heart swell in her chest. Helen knocked and announced once again and when after another long minute passed she pulled at the smaller hand in hers,

 

“I guess it makes sense he’d be out studying some flower somewhere…” Helen led her around the far side of the small hill, “I wonder if his garden is still there.”

 

Draping her arm again around the small shoulders, Helen led Janet along another narrow path to a small meadow thick with wildflowers, “Oh my…” Janet murmured, “now _that_ is an amazing sight.”

 

The field dipped low, resembling a small valley thick with colorful wildflowers and Helen led her along the winding center pathway, “He started growing his own collection decades ago…”

 

“It’s beautiful…” Janet sighed and stopped when she spied a slightly bare patch, “But I…” she squinted and pulled Helen along a side path, into a patch of brilliantly colored flowers of orange and blue, red and violet. “I think we may have found Dobbie.” They stopped at a small rectangular area where only a few flowers had begun to grow again and gazed down at a small skeleton.

 

“It would seem so.” Helen said quietly and both women cautiously approached the remains.

 

The skeleton appeared to be lying face down, the skull turned to one side, a roughhewn trowel was loosely grasped in the bare phalanges of the right hand.

 

“Oh my,” Janet sighed, “it looks as though he died doing what he loved.”

 

“Indeed.” Helen agreed, her voice subdued.

 

They crouched on either side of Dobbie’s remains, “There are no readily apparent signs of foul play.”

 

“I certainly hope there wouldn’t be…” Helen remarked, “out here… so far away from civilization.” She carefully held back the encroaching flowers, “There’s no way to tell from this how long he’s been out here. We’ll have to get some soil samples to determine that.”

 

Janet stood and carefully walked around to where Helen crouched, “It’s odd there was no predation… his skeleton looks intact.” She squatted and grasped Helen’s hand, giving it a sympathetic squeeze, “I’m sorry about your friend, my love.”

 

~

 

They carefully examined Dobbie’s remains and the surrounding area until sunset, when Janet pulled Helen to her feet, “We’ll come back in the morning and make sure his final resting place is permanent.”

 

Helen stood and nodded, “Yes… that would be appropriate.” She pulled Janet into her arms and tilted her chin for a kiss. They kissed chastely and retreated back to Dobbie’s house, Helen opened the door and both women stooped low when they entered.

 

“Good grief…” Janet snorted, “I can’t imagine he would have cared, but Mister Dobbie has no idea how close those hobbit movies come to this.”

 

Helen snickered softly, using a match-like flint to light Dobbie’s lantern, _“Hmm,”_ she sniffed the top of the funnel-shaped glass, “smells like he still used that pitch as a fuel source…”

 

Janet ran her fingertips over a beautifully polished wooden table, “There’s not much dust…” she remarked quietly, “He certainly was a skilled furniture-maker.”

 

Helen’s eyes scanned the surface until she spied one of the hand-bound journals from the case she had brought him thirty years before, “He won’t need any more of these…” she murmured sadly and opened the book to the final page. “His last entry was two months ago…” she moved backward in Dobbie’s time, scanning the dates, “although he didn’t necessarily make an entry every day…”

 

Janet moved cautiously around the small room, “Talk about living a life of meditation…” she muttered, making Helen turn to her and she gestured, “Just look at this place, Helen; he was surrounded by his wildflowers inside as well as out.”

 

Helen’s eyes followed Janet’s hand and she regarded the wilted flowers lying draped over handmade clay vases and bundles of dried flowers and herbs hanging from the ceiling near the rounded walls.

 

Janet opened one of the large scrapbooks on the table and remarked, “He certainly lived and breathed his life… he pressed flowers in books, hung them from the ceiling, kept them in vases…”

 

“Albert may have said it best,” Helen murmured quietly, _“There are only two ways to live your life; one is as though nothing is a miracle, the other is as though_ everything _is a miracle.”_

 

A small smile tugged at Janet’s lips, “Einstein?”

 

Helen nodded, scanning the neatly handwritten pages.

 

On a side table sat an ancient-looking chemistry set, and behind that stood a finely crafted wooden rack with a collection of small glass bottles and vials. Janet withdrew the first bottle and examined the handwritten label, _“Lavender Flower Essence_ …” she read aloud and gently unscrewed the cap. She waved the open end under her nose and breathed in the soft scent, _“Mmm…”_ she hummed appreciatively, “lovely.”

 

“There’s no mention of any visitors…” Helen murmured as she read, “no mention of anything unusual…”

 

Janet returned the cap to the bottle and the bottle to the rack before withdrawing the next, _“Calbin…”_ Janet squinted at the unfamiliar terms, _“Plectranthoides…”_ Janet shrugged inwardly as she unscrewed the cap and sniffed at the thick, viscous contents. The fragrance was pleasing at first, and Janet’s eyes drifted closed and she deeply inhaled, _Oh now that is wonderful…_ The scent created a warm sensation in her lungs and down her throat, _It smells delicious…_ Warmth seemed to radiate through her entire body and she felt suddenly dizzy. “Oh…” she pulled the small bottle from her nose and screwed the cap back on, _“my…_ that is…” Her vision blurred when she returned the vial to the rack and she stumbled slightly, gripping the table for support.

 

“Janet?” Helen turned to her, concern coloring her voice, “Are you alright?”

 

She drew a clearing breath and nodded, “I…” A sudden wave of nausea gripped her and she rushed to the small round door, her hands flailing in front of her, grasping at the diminutive furniture and door handle as she stumbled outside and collapsing to her knees, vomited on the soft grass.

 

“Janet!” Helen hurried from Dobbie’s house and knelt beside her, “Janet what’s wrong?”

 

Janet emptied the contents of her stomach and gasped, _“I don’t know…”_ she felt Helen’s hands on her back and she pressed the heel of her hand against her forehead, “I sniffed one of Dobbie’s flower essence vials in there…”

 

“Which one?”

 

She shook her head, “I don’t know…” she shrugged, “the second from the left?” She sat up and groaned, _“Oh, I have a headache now…”_ She pressed the heels of both hands against her suddenly throbbing temples, “He has a rack of vials behind his lab area…”

 

Helen got up and ducked back inside, she found the chemistry set and plucked the vial from the rack behind. “ _Calbin Plectranthoides…”_ Helen murmured thoughtfully as she returned to Janet’s side, “Oh my…” she said as she bent to help her to her feet.

 

“Oh my, what?” Janet muttered, “That can’t be good.”

 

Helen tilted the vial this way and that, noting the thickness of the contents, “I believe this is came from a plant similar to patchouli…”

 

“Like patchouli oil…” Janet breathed carefully in through her nose and out her mouth, “So?”

 

“Well,” Helen held her arm and guided her back inside to a small stool, “if I’m remembering correctly this plant is in the same family and is used primarily as an aphrodisiac.”

 

“Well I hate to break this to you.” Janet kept a hand pressed against her forehead, “I am not feeling particularly horny right now.”

 

Helen snorted and returned the vial to the rack, “Come on…” she carefully blew out the lantern, “it’s getting dark, let’s turn in for the night and we’ll get an early start in the morning.”

 

Janet gratefully took her hand and together they left the little hillside cottage, Helen carefully closing the door behind her. As they walked back to the helicopter Helen stole concerned looks at her, “Any better?”

 

Janet sighed, “I still have a headache but the nausea is gone, so that’s a big _big_ plus right there…” she shrugged, “I imagine it won’t last long in this fresh air.”

 

Both climbed into the large rear compartment and Janet brushed her teeth before digging into the first aid kit for some aspirin. Helen stood in the open doorway and approvingly regarded the cozy compartment, “I never thought I’d say this, _however_ , this is definitively better than a tent.”

 

Janet washed down the tablets with some water and smiled, “I’m glad you think so…” she cocked her head gingerly to one side as she took in the cushioned inflatable mattress she had tucked in the rear of the compartment, draped in soft sheets and lightweight down comforters.

 

“We could still spend a little while in a sleeping bag under the stars tonight...” Helen arched her brows high, teasingly.

 

Janet snorted and walked back to the small refrigerator in the steward area, “No, but thank you _very much_ …” she gave her an amused look, “I prefer to view grizzly bears and mountain lions from the safety of our bulletproof windows.”

 

Helen chuckled and crossing the compartment, gathered the petite frame in her arms, “And that, Doctor Fraiser, is only _one_ of the many reasons why I love you.” Janet’s expression was relaxed and playful and she tilted her head for a kiss.

 

Their lips gently caressed and their tongues explored one another for a long minute until Helen pulled back, a concerned look on her face, “You feel hot...”

 

“Why thank you, Doctor Magnus.”

 

“No, I mean you feel feverish.”

 

Janet sniffed and shrugged, “I don’t know… maybe.” She squeezed the hands that held Helen’s waist, “Hungry?”

 

***

 

Will waited for the elevator with his hands jammed in his jeans pockets, and when he saw Henry approaching down the hall he turned to him, his eyebrows arching in greeting, “Hey…” he gestured with his chin, “where you been all day?”

 

Henry shook his head, “Avoiding Tesla, mostly, working on stuff where I hoped he wouldn’t find me.”

 

The elevator doors opened and both stepped inside, “Going to bed?” Will asked.

 

Henry nodded, sighing, “Yeah… I guess.”

 

“So how’s Erika?”

 

Henry kept his hands hooked in his jeans pockets and he shrugged again, “Good, I guess…”

 

“Getting along with Declan?”

 

Henry shrugged again, “As well as can be expected, it’s never going to be easy there, being his protégé…”

 

“And the London sanctuary is _so_ far away.”

 

“Look,” Henry turned to him, “just say it, whatever it is.”

 

Will shrugged back, “Henry, you’ve been out of it ever since we got back. Either take another trip over there to see her…”

 

“I can’t…”

 

“Or invest in online porn…” Will wagged his eyebrows for emphasis, “Seriously.”

 

“I can’t,” Henry sighed heavily, “it won’t help.”

 

The elevator doors opened and they exited, walking down the hall to their rooms, “Oh please…” Will snorted, “it’s just a release.”

 

“No,” Henry quickly scanned the long hallway to make sure they were alone, “I mean, I _can’t_ …” They stopped in front of his bedroom door and he murmured quietly, “when I get hard I HAP,” he shook his head resignedly, “you’ve seen me when I HAP,” held up his hands, “they get really long and while I can _almost_ make a fist I can’t,” he made a brief jerking-off gesture, “I can’t hold it right.” He opened the door, “I mean… I can _finish_ … but it’s not that great so usually I don’t bother.”

 

Will followed him inside and closed the door behind him, “I’m… jeez, that _sucks..._ ” he said sympathetically, “There has to be something you can do.” He held his hands palm up, “I could always… you know…”

 

“Dude,” Henry backed away, “I’m not gay.”

 

“Me neither,” Will snorted good-naturedly, “for chrissakes, Henry, it’s just sex…” He shook his head, “Look…” One of Henry’s remote tablets lay on his bed and he quickly booted up a porn site.

 

“You found that awfully fast.” Henry murmured drolly.

 

“Yeah,” Will snorted, “tell me about it.” He held the tablet so both could watch a young woman performing fellacio.

 

Henry felt his cock stiffen in his pants and he looked away, “Dude, really...”

 

“It’s just surrogacy…” Will turned the tablet to him, “I’m certainly not going to tell anyone…”

 

“Okay,” Henry closed his eyes against the image and cleared his throat, “First, I am _not_ going to let you jack me off.” He opened his eyes again, locking them with Will’s, “Second, you don’t get it, _when I get hard I HAP_ , and when that happens…” he shook his head helplessly, “As long as you have a hole, I’d fuck it, okay?”

 

Will lifted a shoulder a half shrug in reply, “So?”

 

They could hear the man moaning and slurping sounds coming from the woman on the tablet and Henry moaned, _“Jesus…”_ He plunged his hand in his pants and gripped his growing cock, “Give me that and go.”

 

Will handed him the tablet, “It’ll be okay, Henry, I promise.” He looked around the room, “Do you have any lube?”

 

_“Goddamit…”_ Henry muttered, “top drawer.” He felt hot all over and tossing the tablet on his bed, began hurriedly stripping off his clothes.

 

“It’ll be okay,” Will assured him, “just keep your eyes closed and think of Erika…” His voice trailed away when he saw Henry’s engorged penis, _Wow, I never would have thought such a little guy had such a long cock._ He unscrewed the cap from the unused tube of KY Jelly and tossed it on the nightstand, _Here goes nuthin’…_ He squeezed his own growing cock through his jeans, willing it to stop hardening in his pants and stepped in front of Henry, “Just let it happen,” he spoke softly, “just let yourself picture making love to Erika in your mind…”

 

Henry’s breath had grown short and as he panted, Will could see the hair begin to grow as he transformed into werewolf form.

 

_“That’s it…”_ he murmured, and placed the tube in Henry’s fingers that were becoming longer, more tapered and covered in coarse hair.

 

Henry kept his eyes tightly closed; it felt good to allow himself to remember how he felt filled to bursting with Lycan ecstasy when he made love to Ericka. By ordinary human standards, their joining could have appeared somewhat aggressive or violent, but each time they joined, both were left limp and crying and laughing with joy. His breath grew harsh as he transformed, and when he opened his golden eyes his member stood erectly defiant between fur-covered legs.

 

Will quietly unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans, his hands slowing as he pushed down his jeans and underwear when he saw the enormous length of Henry’s erect Lycan cock. _Uh oh…_ he muttered silently, suddenly unsure his backside could take such a long phallus. _The tip of that thing is_ absolutely _going to come out my mouth._ He licked his lips, remembering how he had fantasized that happening when he allowed Bigfoot to sodomize him.

 

Gripping him by a comparatively slender shoulder in his long fingers, Henry easily tossed Will onto his bed and dragged him to the edge, propping him on all fours,

 

“Uh...” Will muttered, _“okay…”_

 

The video had ended on Henry’s tablet and the only sound Will could hear now was his own unsteady breathing and Henry’s raspy canine panting. He jumped when the tube of KY was suddenly jammed into his rear channel and a cry tore from his lips when Henry’s large Lycan hand squeezed half the contents into his backside. _Okay, so maybe this won’t be such a big deal…_ he thought, feeling a tremendous amount of cool lubricant fill his anus.

 

The golden eyes were half-lidded as Henry placed the tip of his cock into Will’ glistening, puckered orifice and plunged inside. He didn’t hear Will cry out; fully involved in the fantasy/memory, he could only see his beloved Erika, howling is rapture as he took her from behind and he bared his teeth as he rammed his stiff cock deeper and deeper into Will’s body.

 

Veins stood out in Will’s neck and on his forehead, his high-pitched whimpering cries lost in the room to Henry’s guttural panting grunts and growls. In a dark corner of Will’s mind, he marveled at how deep inside his body Henry’s long slender cock buried itself and he struggled to relax, cajoling himself to enjoy the ride. As his body relaxed, he realized he could feel Henry’s furry pelvis and balls banging against his backside and perineum and he finally moaned in pleasure, _Oh, this is better._

 

Feral lips curled in pleasure as Henry gripped Will’s slender hips in his strong hands and began pumping in earnest, his grunts becoming more animated as he wildly rammed his cock deep. Will’s eyes opened wide at the overwhelming sensations of feeling utterly impaled with each thrust and the sounds tearing from Henry’s throat and KY Jelly squirting from his backside. He finally closed his eyes and laughed aloud, _Oh that feels so good in my asshole!_ He cried silently and shouted aloud again when he felt his knees leave the mattress as Henry’s Lycan hands lifted him into the air and he roared his climax.

 

Behind his tightly closed Lycan eyes, Henry remembered exploding into Erika’s body and he trembled rigidly, his roars of satisfaction transforming into whimpering canine cries of surrender while Will’s eyes bulged in stunned amazement,

 

_FUCK!_ He screamed silently, _OH FUUUCK!_ His arms shook violently; it felt as though he was being inflated with cum shot from a fire hose. He moaned aloud, certain he was being filled with over a gallon of ejaculate.

 

Panting raggedly, Henry held the hips in midair and kept his shaft buried to the hilt in Will’s backside while he emptied the entire contents of his testicles. His arms began to shake and he immediately began the transformation back into human form as he eased down from his orgasm. Will’s hips slipped from his human hands and breathless, he watched his shrinking penis pull slowly from Will’s anus with a loud plop. He staggered slightly in his bare feet and when Will collapsed on his side, he noticed the turgid cock and stumbled forward.

 

Shaking and gasping aloud, Will could only watch when Henry shoved him onto his back and took his hard cock in his mouth. A look of exquisite pain washed over his features when Henry took his length in one swallow, only stopping when his lips kissed Will’ soft pubic hair. A breathless smile spread across his features, _So dude,_ he thought, amused, _are you_ sure _you’re not even just a little bit gay?_ His smile evaporated the instant Henry closed his lips and sucking hard, slowly pulled his rigid throbbing cock from his mouth. He dragged the edge of his teeth over the hyper-sensitized flesh while the squeezing, sucking lips made Will arch rigidly on the bed and he came, moaning in both pain and ecstatic release, feeling his balls twitch and jump as they emptied down his shaft and Henry’s throat.

 

Henry felt Will’s cock grow limp and heavy in his mouth and he pulled the shaft from his mouth and rolled onto his back. Breathing hard, he kept his eyes closed while he lay spread eagle on the mattress, _“Oh dude…”_ he rasped, “that was _great_ …” His eyes popped open and he quickly amended, “I mean, I really lost myself in the fantasy of doing it with Erika and…” he looked at Will, who was slowly climbing off his bed, “Thanks man, I mean it.”

 

Will grinned good-naturedly as he stood and pulled up his underpants and jeans, “Look,” he cleared his throat, “I’m here for you, Henry, but the sooner you help Tesla figure out that hologram in the library, the sooner he’ll leave…”

 

Henry stayed where he was on the bed, “Yeah, I know.”

 

“And you need to learn some way of taking care of your blue balls so you can function around here. Because Erika is gonna’ be the London sanctuary protégé for a long time, and if you’re gonna’ pursue this long distance relationship then you either need to get one of those fat jack-off sleeves they sell online so your Lycan hands can grip your hard-on, or start racking up the frequent flyer miles…” As he spoke he made his was slowly to the door and he paused with his hand on the doorknob, “Or I can help you out…” He noted how Henry’s brows arched high but he didn’t object, “But we need you, Henry… this kind of thing,” he gestured weakly again, “it’s really just a couple of guys getting their rocks off so they can sleep tonight, okay?”

 

“Yeah,” Henry sighed, lacing his fingers together across his hairless chest, “okay.”

 

Will turned to leave when Henry stopped him,

 

“Hey Will?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“I didn’t hurt you or freak you out or anything did I?”

 

Will shook his head emphatically, “ _No_ , Henry, I’m fine… and thanks for taking care of me at the end there,” he gestured tiredly, “it saved me from having to cross the hallway sporting a big hard-on in my pants.”

 

“Sure…”

 

Will left and quietly closed the door behind him. He was careful to keep his backside clenched tightly as he affected a casual stride across the hallway to his bedroom and once inside, walked stiffly to his connecting bathroom, hurriedly unbuttoning and unzipping his jeans. He pushed his jeans and underwear down past his knees and sank gratefully on the toilet. Trying not to pant, he held a palm against the wall on one side and gripped the edge of the sink in the other when his bowels violently expelled the cum and KY Jelly. _Holy fuck! It feels like I have the shits…_ He grunted and gasped while his body convulsed and what felt like buckets of fluid sprayed from his rectum and he squeezed his eyes tightly closed, _It feels like a gallon of frothy santorum is exploding from my asshole…_ A bark of laughter suddenly escaped his lips and bouts of the giggles interspersed his grunts and groans, _but even this still feels pretty sweet…_

 

~

 

Henry still lay boneless on his bed, _Keep saying it to yourself until you believe it…_ he thought, wonderment keeping his eyebrows arched high on his forehead, _I just fucked Will Zimmerman up the ass… and we both liked it. I mean, he_ must _have liked it cuz’ he got hard…_ Henry patted his full stomach, _Oh man, I ate too much at dinner and now after desert I am_ really _full._ He finally struggled from the bed and shuffled to the light switch by the door, _I’m gonna sleep like a bear…_ he thought tiredly as he turned off the overhead light and scratching sleepily at his testicles, shuffled back to bed in the darkened room.

 

***

 

Storm clouds had gathered and rain came down in what Janet called a “gully-washer” while they ate the sandwiches she brought from home, but Helen noticed Janet looked increasingly sleepy, her eyes drifting closed where she sat, half reclined in the small nook in the galley area,

 

 “How are you feeling?” Helen asked as she stuffed what little there was of their trash into a bag.

 

“Great.” Janet replied weakly.

 

Concerned, Helen placed her hand against Janet’s face, “Oh dear… Janet, you are burning up.”

 

“I’m still hot?” Janet asked with a glint in her half-open eyes.

 

“Yes,” Helen agreed absently and looked out the window, “look, stay here, I’m going to quickly gather up some of Dobbie’s research journals and bring them back so I can try to find some information on that flower essence...”

 

_“Helen,”_ Janet dragged herself to her feet and grabbing Helen by the hand, began dragging her to the bed she had created, “it’s pouring outside, I’m fine...”

 

Helen stopped her and smoothing the hair from the damp feverish features, noted the glassy quality in Janet’s eyes, “Listen to me,” she said, worry threading her voice, “ _promise me_ you’ll stay here and wait for me, I’ll only be a few minutes, alright?”

 

Janet sniffed, returning to her seat in the nook, “Fine, but I’ll wait _here_ , you have ten minutes then I’m coming after you.” Her voice suddenly sounded stronger, “Do _not_ make me worry, Helen Magnus, you got it?”

 

Helen sighed a little in relief, “Yes,” she readily agreed, “I do.” She grabbed a plastic bag to put Dobbie’s journals in and a flashlight when Janet stopped her,

 

_“Gun.”_ she said simply, sounding stern.

 

Helen reached into a bag hanging behind the pilot’s seat and withdrew a .44 magnum revolver Janet insisted they bring for the mountain lions and bears and she quickly strapped on the belt and thigh strap, “I’ll be back in five minutes.”

 

***

 

“You’re back late…”

 

“Yeah,” Kate tiredly shut the door and threw the large deadbolts, “stupid traffic.”

 

“Was Teran happy to get the moles?”

 

_“Thrilled…”_ she mumbled sarcastically. “Are there any leftovers? I’m starving.”

 

Bigfoot grunted in the affirmative, adding, “What took you so long?”

 

“I told you, _traffic.”_ she grumped then stopped and turned to him, “Where the hell is everybody? It’s not _that_ late.”

 

Bigfoot shrugged, “Tesla’s still in the library… don’t know where Will and Henry are.”

 

***

 

Helen was soaked when she got to Dobbie’s cottage and she held the flashlight between her chin and shoulder while she stuffed Dobbie’s collection of research journals into her bag. While she would have preferred to fly home and monitor Janet’s condition in the sanctuary infirmary, she knew the storm overhead made such a trip dangerous and she licked her lips nervously, anxious to get back before Janet became impatient and came looking for her.

 

She closed the cottage door firmly behind her and ran back to the helicopter in a full sprint, her booted feet splashing on the rain soaked trail.

 

When she climbed back inside Janet was sitting slumped in the nook, her head on her crossed arms on the table, “’Bout time.” she mumbled.

 

Helen put down the bag and flashlight and crossed the compartment to her, “Oh, Janet,” she murmured, “you look worse…” She helped her from the table to the bed and Janet crawled tiredly into the center before collapsing,

 

_“I am not,”_ she argued, “Helen I’m just tired, whatever was in that stuff made me throw up but the sandwich I ate is staying down just fine…” Her voice trailed away as she watched Helen undress; her clothes were soaked through and under the overhead compartment light Janet found the sight of her exhilarating, _My god, look at you…_ Janet pulled a pillow under her head and watched as Helen quickly swept the wet hair from her face and unbuckled the gun belt, _You do look_ so _sexy like that…_ Janet thought, unaware she wasn’t speaking aloud. Helen sat to remove her hiking boots and socks and when she stood and began unbuttoning her blouse, Janet felt a distinct pounding begin between her legs, _Oh yeah…_ A hand strayed between her legs and she smiled, completely oblivious to the fingers that squeezed and rubbed her crotch. When Helen removed her blouse and bra, Janet felt the compartment suddenly tilt to one side as she watched Helen’s magnificent breasts dangle and sway and she fumbled to open her jeans and jammed her hand into her panties.

 

_“Oh god,”_ she panted, _“Helen…”_

 

Clad only in her jeans, Helen quickly came to her side, “Yes?”

 

_She sounds so worried..._ Janet thought distantly as she rubbed her fingertips on her soaked, rigid cit, “Helen I need to get my clothes off, _right now_.”

 

Helen finally noticed Janet was openly masturbating and she hesitated a moment before complying, “Uh... alright…” she pulled Janet’s t-shirt off over her head and then moved her hiking boots and socks.

 

_“Hurry.”_ Janet urged her, still rubbing her clit.

 

“So,” Helen dryly remarked, “I guess that aphrodisiac has finally kicked in.” Grasping the ends of her pant-legs, Helen pulled off Janet’s jeans and smiled when she laughed aloud.

 

Janet removed her bra and finally freed her stroking fingers long enough to pull her panties down and off. Helen removed her own jeans and panties as well and when she finally joined Janet on the bed, she pulled the petite woman into her arms,

 

“My love,” she brushed back the soft hair and stroked her fevered cheek, “you are under the influence and I...”

 

Using her fingers, Janet scooped between her legs, coating them with hot creamy cum and painted Helen’s lips, effectively stopping her.

 

The taste and smell made Helen’s head spin and she pulled the creamed coated digits into her mouth. Her eyes fluttered closed as she suckled the tangy essence, _This is definitely stronger… more potent, than usual… clearly the…_ When she opened her eyes again, she realized Janet’s fingers had strayed between her legs, and she could feel the beginning of a hot liquid flood trickle from her center as Janet fondled her already hardened wide clit even harder.

 

Janet pulled her fingers from Helen’s mouth and kissed her, making both women moan at the contact, _“Mmm... finally…”_ Janet breathed in her mouth, “I have you where I want you…”

 

_“And, uh… wh…”_ Helen was unable to form the words; everywhere Janet touched her felt tingly and slightly electrified, and she felt suddenly weak and hot, all at the same time.

 

Janet’s fingers between her legs suddenly withdrew and she rolled away from her. In her absence, Helen realized she was lying spread-eagle on the bed and when she raised herself onto her elbows, Janet suddenly returned,

 

“Lie back down…” she ordered.

 

Helen obeyed, _“Uh…”_ she felt hot and woozy and she was distantly aware that her skin felt feverish and her clitoris felt enormous between her legs, _“Janeh?”_

 

Janet swept the hair from her eyes with the back of her hand before pushing Helen’s far leg from her, opening her further. She had retrieved the Realdoe from the bag of sex toys she had smuggled on board and she bent studiously over Helen’s open center, her fingers spreading open the outer labia.  She worked the bulb end into the flooded opening and when Helen’s thick musky scent wafted into her nostrils, she groaned aloud at the fresh flood of cum that spilled from her own center. Licking her lips, soft whimpers and moans escaped her as she hurried to bury the bulb end of the double dildo in Helen’s center and then closed her legs around the toy.

 

Helen watched blearily as Janet quickly straddled her and when they locked widely dilated pupils, she positioned her dripping center over the tip of the erect flesh-colored phallus and sank on the toy, her head rocking back on her shoulders as the thick shaft filled her.

 

Janet moaned loudly as she began to rock on the toy and she panted, grunting and groaning as she looked down into Helens’ dark eyes, _“Oh baby…”_ she rasped, _“oh baby, I have waited so long for you to fuck me like this…”_

 

Helen watched her dreamily for several long minutes when she realized she was thrusting into Janet’s undulating hips and her expression was intense as she pushed herself into a sitting position and bracing one hand behind her, wrapped the other around the slender back while Janet clasped her face in her hands and planted her mouth on her lips. Their kiss was needful and demanding and both women moaned as they moved together on the double-ended shaft and tongues that joined them. The exchange of cum and saliva and sweat made the aphrodisiac Janet had ingested move freely between their bodies, crossing permeable cellular barriers and flooded Helen’s bloodstream.

 

When Helen finally pulled her mouth from Janet’s, both women looked deeply into each other’s eyes when Helen suddenly flipped Janet onto her back and gripping the small shoulders, began wildly pumping the shaft. Janet wrapped her arms tightly around her and held her close, spreading her legs wide in order to accept the ramming toy ever deeper and she cried out,

 

“FUCK ME! FUCK ME HELEN! FUCK ME!”

 

***

 

“Nearly there…”

 

Kathleen’s eyes were half-lidded; she had been sitting on the bathroom counter, on the edge of the sink while Aeryn shaved her pubic hair and the marble beneath her backside had become increasingly warm when Aeryn finished shaving her mound and began carefully shaving her labia, perineum and anus. One long leg dangled while she leaned the other against the mirror behind the sink, giving Aeryn easy access, but she knew from Aeryn’s dark eyes that she was as aroused as she was and she bit her lip, tying not to moan aloud.

 

“You can’t fool me, Kath…” Aeryn murmured softly, “I can see the cum…”

 

“And I can smell yours…” she countered, smiling.

 

Aeryn grinned unrepentantly and rinsed the razor, “Just let me wipe you clean…” She wiped away the leftover shaving cream with a small hand towel and Kathleen was ready to get off the counter when she felt Aeryn’s fingers suddenly fondling her center, _“Just one more minute…”_ she rasped.

 

Kathleen’s eyes slammed shut and she braced a hand behind her on the marble counter while Aeryn’s fingers quickly slipped inside. Aeryn pumped two then three fingers inside the molten pool and her nostrils flared at Kathleen’s sexual scent. She squeezed her legs together against her own pounding flood and concentrated on watching the creamy cum that coated her pumping fingers. Kathleen whimpered and moaned and her hips undulated and using her other hand, Aeryn began rubbing, pinching, tugging and twisting her rigid clitoris,

 

_“Just let yourself come…”_ she murmured, _“piss, come… let yourself go…”_ She curled the pumping fingers within and adding her fourth finger, rammed inside Kathleen for all she was worth; she squeezed the straining clit hard and pulled, smiling broadly when Kathleen arched stiffly on the counter and climaxed.

 

Her head flew back and Kathleen cried out as long heavy squirts of urine jolted from her body, intermixed with ejaculate. The convulsive waves jerked her back and forth until she could feel her abdominal wall cramping and she curled over Aeryn’s hands, grunting, and whimpering, letting the orgasm run its full course as Aeryn teased every wave of shrieking pleasure from her center.

 

_“Oh...”_ she rasped, _“oh…”_ she murmured again as she eased down, _“oh, I need more…”_

 

“My god,” Aeryn snickered, “ _someone’s_ insatiable tonight.” Kathleen grasped Aeryn’s nearest breast and suckled it hungrily; making Aeryn emit a hissing sound between her teeth, “Let’s get on with this…” She pulled her breast from Kathleen’s demanding mouth and pulling her by the hand, led her to the large shower stall. “You can suck my tits after.” she grinned, turning on the exterior water controls.

 

Kathleen walked inside and Aeryn followed, closing the door behind them, “Hold onto the seat and bend over.” she instructed.

 

Kathleen obeyed, she could guess what was coming and she smiled when she felt Aeryn fingering her anus, soaping it and using one of the handheld shower wands to rinse her clean. She closed her eyes and unconsciously licked her lips when she felt Aeryn tonguing her rear channel and she moaned softly, delighting at the sensation of the strong muscled organ as it licked and laved inside her rectum while soft lips suckled the puckered opening.

 

_“Dear god, Aeryn,”_ she suddenly gasped, _“I have to piss again.”_

 

_“So piss…”_

 

She heard whispered hotly against her anus and squeezing her eyes closed in concentration, emptied more urine from her bladder, a chuckle bubbling from her chest when she felt Aeryn’s laughter against her wet skin.

 

Aeryn delighted in all Kathleen’s bodily fluids and she held her hand in the hot stream, returning her lips to Kathleen’s rear channel. She continued to feed until the flow of urine stopped before standing and retrieving a large anal plug and tube of lubricant from the shelf. She poured on the liquid lube until it dripped onto the tile floor before flipping the cap on the tube and tossing it back onto the shelf; _That should do it..._ She worked the tip of the plug into Kathleen’s anus and watched, transfixed, as the puckered opening accepted the toy and she pushed it into Kathleen’s body.

 

“And now to bed with you…” She slapped the firm rump smartly and abruptly turned off the water.

 

Leaving the shower, they quickly toweled each other dry before Kathleen planted a heated wet kiss in Aeryn’s mouth and left the bathroom, a wicked glint in her eyes. Aeryn followed, going to the wardrobe and pulling out a harness with a large jelly dildo and a long leather flogger. Kathleen already waited between the posts at the foot of their bed, her long arms stretched out and up so she could grasp the tall bedposts.

 

Aeryn dropped the harness on the floor and without warning, began whipping her lover. Kathleen arched stiffly between the posts, crying out, the full sensation in her backside was pleasing enough, but she reveled in the hot stinging lashes of the whip, and a beatific smile crossed her face. Aeryn laid the flogger across her back repeatedly, unsure how much more she could stand of Kathleen’s fervent, ragged cries. She stopped at one point and stepped close,

 

_“Almost done...”_ she whispered and grasping the wide, flat end of the anal toy still inside Kathleen’s’ body, gave it a twist.

 

Kathleen only groaned and stepping back, Aeryn flogged Kathleen’s backside until pink and red stripes crisscrossed the beautiful muscled mounds. _“I can’t take anymore…”_ she gasped, dropping the flogger on the floor, _“on your knees and eat me.”_ She pulled Kathleen’s hand down from the bedpost and sat on the edge of their bed.

 

Breathless, Kathleen dropped to her knees between Aeryn’s legs and plunged her tongue deep in Aeryn’s liquid heat. Aeryn’s face was a mask of agonized passion as Kathleen frantically licked and sucked away the creamy cum before clamping her lips over her rock-hard clit and began aggressively sucking her clitoris. Aeryn cried out, feeling the orgasm on rapid approach,

 

_“Finger-fuck me…”_

 

Kathleen inserted three fingers when she heard,

 

_“Fuck it… fist me. Fist-fuck me NOW!”_

 

Folding her thumb into her palm, Kathleen thrust her hand inside Aeryn’s center, folding her fingers into a fist when her hand popped past the muscled barrier. She pumped and twisted the fist and when she clamped her teeth around Aeryn’s clit, she replaced her mouth with her thumb and forefinger, using them to squeeze her clit while she clamped her mouth over the hot geyser of ejaculate that exploded from Aeryn’s urethra.

 

Aeryn gripped the knees she held aloft in shaking hands and tears squirted from the corners of her eyes as she climaxed, laughing when she felt Kathleen’s mouth milking the cum from her body. When the waves of pleasure finally faded, she pulled Kathleen’s mouth from her center, tilting her for a kiss. She moaned, tasting herself in Kathleen’s mouth and when she pulled away, she murmured, smiling, “Thank you… now on all fours on the bed.”

 

They stood and Aeryn grabbed at one of Kathleen’s distended breasts and briefly tweaked the nipple with her thumb and forefinger before pulling it into her mouth. She suckled the stiffened peak in her mouth, only releasing her when Kathleen begged,

 

_“Please...”_

 

She picked up the harness from the floor and stepping into it, pulled the straps snugly around her hips, enjoying the feel of the large red jelly dildo as it bobbed and slapped against her thighs when she crossed to the wardrobe again.

 

_“Aeryn…”_

 

“Just wait…” Aeryn snorted, “We got the clit pump days ago but we keep forgetting it.”

 

She attached the hand pump to a small clear plastic vial and brought both to the bed. When Kathleen turned and sat with her legs spread wide Aeryn smiled, _“My god you are so beautiful my lady…”_ she breathed, bending to cover Kathleen’s already erect clit with the clear plastic tube. She squeezed the pump twice and Kathleen cried out. _“Jesus…”_ she muttered, watching how Kathleen’s suctioned clit and protective hood grew three times its normal size inside the clear tube, “This thing really works.”

 

_“Oh god….”_

 

Kathleen moaned and Aeryn quickly disconnected the pump from the clit-encased vial and dropping the pump on the floor, gave the vial a couple of tugs, making Kathleen cry out again, “Well,’ Aeryn grinned, “it is _on_ there so…” She was about to say _turn around_ so she could take her from behind, but suddenly she wanted to play with Kathleen’s pumped clit so instead she said, “Go sit on the dresser.”

 

She hurried to the wardrobe again and yanking open a drawer, pulled out a vibrating bullet and turning it on, inserted the vibrating toy into the hole located in the bottom of the large anal plug still inserted in Kathleen’s backside.

 

_“It won’t stay in me in this position...”_ she panted, holding her knees apart with her hands.

 

“Yes it will…” Aeryn assured her and lifting her jelly dong, worked it into Kathleen’s open, dripping center. Kathleen moaned and whimpered aloud and Aeryn husked, _“You’re so wet, my love.”_ She pushed the length inside and slid her hands under Kathleen’s trembling thighs, gripped the edge of the dresser and began pumping the cock in Kathleen’s depths.

 

Bracing her hands behind her, Kathleen gasped and panted and cried out, moaning blissfully, _“Oh Aeryn… Aeryn fuck me…”_

 

Aeryn obliged, pumping the shaft harder and with increasing abandon, and when Kathleen appeared on the brink of another orgasm; she tugged on the vial that held her blood-engorged clit and smiling, she rammed the dildo deep, rocking her hips into Kathleen as she screamed and came again, loudly squirting more ejaculate.

 

Panting, Aeryn depressed the valve on the top of the tube, releasing the vacuum and pulled the vial from the elongated clitoris. _“Oh now that is stunning…”_ Aeryn breathed and releasing the straps on the harness, pulled the dripping cock from Kathleen’s body. She ran her tongue down its length and offered the cream-coated toy to Kathleen, “Enjoy that…” she grinned and knelt between Kathleen’s long trembling limbs, “while I enjoy this.” She suckled the flaccid but still elongated sex organ in her mouth and her eyes drifted closed at the feel of the soft tissue in her mouth and tongued it gently. She remembered reading clit-pumping could treat such tender tissue roughly and she wetly suckled the limp organ.

 

Kathleen tried to concentrate on licking her cum from the jelly cock Kathleen had fucked her with but the sensations coming from her virginally pumped clit and still vibrating anus was unrelenting, _“Aeryn…”_ Her knuckles were white where she gripped the edge of the bureau with her other hand.

“Sorry...” Aeryn stood, pulling Kathleen from the dresser and turned her around, “Bend over.” She instructed and twisting the anal plug to make sure it was still lubricated within, slowly pulled the toy free. _“Here we go…”_ She grabbed the cleaned dildo from the dresser and pushed it inside.

 

“Oh god…” Kathleen hissed. _That’s not what I meant…_ But as Aeryn pumped the jelly cock in her backside she realized it still felt pleasurable, _“Oh god, my love, more…”_   Aeryn plunged the toy deep and wound the straps around her thighs again, threading them in the buckles and pulling them tight,

 

_“As you wish, my lady…”_ she gripped Kathleen’s hips in her hands and plunged the toy in her rear channel for all she was worth, grinning ferally when she saw Kathleen’s hand stray between her legs, _“Are you fondling your clit, my Kath?”_

 

_“Oh yes...”_ Kathleen moaned, her cries rising as she pinched and squeezed and twisted and tugged her shrinking clit, _“OH YES!”_ she cried out, _“OH YES! YES! YES!”_

 

***

 

Janet was asleep atop Helen when she heard the noise. Soft and distant, her brows twitched and knitted in bemusement as the soft cries roused her from her slumber. She licked her dry lips; opening one bleary eye to regard Helen’s heaving breast and softened nipple in the glow of the battery generated lantern she left on the galley nook. _She must have rolled me back on top when we finished…_ She shifted her legs slightly and stopped, realizing the Realdoe was still buried in her depths. _Mmm…_ She smiled and snuggled against Helen’s moist breast, only distantly noting the damp feverish heat that emanated from her skin. In spite of her lassitude, she moved her lips over the luscious structure of Helen’s glistening nipple when she heard a loud cry and was suddenly thrown to one side. Janet cried out in pain; her sexual juices had dried, making her insides revolt painfully when the large dildo yanked free. Her brain was able to recognize Helen’s cries of distress and she crawled to her side, clasping her face in her hands,

 

_“Helen? Helen… it’s me,_ it’s all right… Easy now… it’s all right.” Helen’s eyes were open wide and Janet could see the struggle in the pained blue eyes as she fought to calm herself. Both women were still hot to the touch and Janet brushed the long dark and damp locks from Helen’s tear-stained face, _“My love?”_ she whispered, _“Bad dream?”_

 

Helen nodded, swallowing and sniffing loudly, “Sorry…”

 

“Ashley?”

 

Helen drew a deep breath, “Caroline as Ashley….”

 

“Oh….” Janet’ felt her eyes brim, “I’m so sor…”

 

Helen pulled Janet’s lips to her and plunged her tongue hotly in her mouth. Janet’s eyes closed and she welcomed the assault. When both came up for air Helen panted, _“I’m obviously infected…”_

 

“You mean the aphrodisiac?”

 

_“Mmm…”_ Helen concurred and plunged her tongue back into Janet’s mouth. While Janet was content to grip Helens’ distended breasts in her hands, Helen’s hands were everywhere on Janet’s feverish body and she whimpered and gasped breathlessly as she straddled Janet’s leg and began wildly humping the slender limb. The pleasurable sensations emanating from her wide rigid clitoris was overwhelming, and desperate keening cries broke from her as the pleasurable sensations intensified, becoming sharp, stabbing pains of burning ecstasy. Panting aloud, her body jerking painfully, she rolled away from Janet’s body, curling over her abdomen, crying out.

 

Janet’s body glistened from their combined sweat and she swiped the perspiration from her upper lip with the back of a damp hand, _“Helen?”_ She blinked sweat from her eyes and scrambled across the sheets to her, “Helen!” she rasped, “What’s’ wrong?”

 

Helen moaned and lay back stiffly, her hands cupped around her mound and when Janet pulled at her hands she froze, “My god…” she breathed, watching Helen’s clitoris grow before her eyes.

 

Once she injected the vampiris serum Helen’s clitoris changed over time and the small organ grew larger and wider, becoming rigidly bulbous when she was aroused. But now her clit was growing before Janet’s wide eyes, and in a distant corner of what still functioned as Janet’s rational mind, she thought the growing clit resembled time-lapse photography of a plant; comparing it to how the tender stalk, breaking from the soil, grew; the slender shaft wavering ever so slightly as it gained height. _Only this is erectile tissue,_ Janet licked her suddenly dry lips, _growing longer as it becomes engorged with blood… just like a penis._ Snippets of old medical school lectures flooded her fevered brain, but it was the diagrams of the female human clitoris, powered by its own artery, that that crowded her mind’s eye; _“Crus clitoris…”_ she whispered, her voice a hushed murmur of reverence, “ _Glans… Bulb of vestibule… Corpus cavernosum…”_ She named the anatomical structures while she watched, utterly transfixed as Helen’s clitoris grew. _Sweet Jesus, that has to be at last eight inches…_

 

When the enormous clitoris stopped growing, Helen flopped back onto the mattress with a shout of exhausted gratitude and panted, gasping for breath. Leaving her hands on Helen’s wildly trembling thighs, Janet bent to examine the erection up close.

 

_“Unbelievable…”_ she breathed, and Helen whimpered at the touch of Janet’s breath on her large clit. “You’re in pain…” Janet stated more than asked.

 

Helen gripped her forehead on both hands and tried to calm her breathing. _“It…”_ she husked, _“I…”_ She shook her head agitatedly from side to side, _“it hurts but...”_ She pulled the hands from her eyes and gazed down at her clit, standing fully erect at eight inches, at least. _“Dear god...”_ a sound that was part sob part moaning whimper escaped her; _“help me… Janet… please… help me…”_

 

Without a word, Janet bent her head and took the tip of the purpling shaft in her mouth. Licking the tip with her tongue, her eyes drifted closed as she became lost in the sensation of coating the tip with her saliva.

 

Helen’s eyes quickly became half-lidded as she watched the love of her life encompass her enormous clit with her mouth and she sobbed when Janet slid her lips slowly down her erection. When Janet had swallowed her length and her lips stopped at the straining florid labia and soft pubic curls, tears streamed down Helen’s face as Janet began bobbing her head, fellating her.

 

Janet bobbed her head, finding a rhythm that suited her and the sound of Helen’s desperate ragged breath. She felt lightheaded, committing to memory every sensation she felt from her lips tongue and down her throat as Helen’s shaft repeatedly filled her; the soft, silky smooth surface belying the hardness of the clitoral cock that she eagerly swallowed and caressed.

 

Helen gripped the sheets and came, screaming in the helicopter’s dimly lit compartment. Her body shuddered violently as Janet’s mouth slowly drew away and she replaced it with her hand, squeezing the length in a tight milking grip as she dragged her mouth between Helen’s legs and lapped at the cum that squirted from her urethra. The squirts became jolts of thick cum, and as Helen shook and cried the jolts of cum became one long gush of cum and ejaculate, so much so fast that Janet choked, unable to swallow quickly enough and the combined creamy and clear, sweet and salty fluids spilled around her lips and ran down her throat. Unwilling to stop, Janet growled and gasped and licked wildly at the nectars, her only goal to devour every last drop.

 

Helen’s full-throated cries weakened as the massive orgasm faded, but her tears continued to flow even when Janet crawled back up her length and cradled her head against her fevered breast,

 

_“Helen...”_ Janet cooed softly, _“Helen…”_ She murmured words of love, in no particular order, as her mind was incapable of forming simple sentences and she closed her eyes in contentment at the full sensation in her stomach and the strong burning tingle between her legs.

 

Helen turned her face into Janet’s chest, seeking comfort, and unaware the wetness she pressed into was her own infected cum. Held in the exquisite agony of her infected and fevered ardor, Helen’s hand slid down Janet’s abdomen and she cupped the hairless mound. _“I need you…”_ she rasped, her voice raw, _“I need you, my love….”_ She sniffed tearfully and her hand squeezed the mound and soaking labia, making Janet cry out, _“Please….”_ she begged, incoherent, _“you’re so wet….”_

 

Janet groaned and arched against the hand and when she opened her eyes she gasped, _“My god… Helen!”_ she exclaimed.

 

Helen’s clitoris was still hard and scrambling from her side, Janet climbed over her hips and straddling her, positioned her flooded opening over the erection and locking widely dilated pupils with Helen’s, sank on the shaft. Both women screamed aloud and Janet’s body arched back stiffly even as Helen’s body arched rigidly, her back bowing off the padded mattress.

 

“Sweet Jesus, you’re _inside_ me…” Janet looked down, through her eyes and into her soul, “you’re _deep_ inside me...”

 

Helen pulled her roughly to her and rolling on top, began thrusting her rock-hard member inside Janet’s body. Janet spread her legs wide and undulated her hips, meeting Helen’s every thrust. They grunted and shouted in ecstatic joy when Helen yanked her phallus free and flipping Janet onto her stomach, grabbed her hips and pulled her onto all fours.

 

_“YES!”_ Janet shouted, her eyes slamming closed in rapture as Helen rammed the shaft deep, pumping wildly. Janet’s orgasm surprised her and she screamed in release, her body bucking uncontrollably while Helen continued to pump and ram inside, loud grunts issuing from deep in her chest.

 

Shouting and grunting aloud, Janet dropped her forehead on her forearm and began fondling her small, straining clit with her free hand, “FUCK ME!’ She screamed, “FUCK ME FUCK ME FUCK ME!”

 

Unable to take the shrieking sensations radiating from her abnormally large clit, Helen threw back her head and screamed again, the massive orgasm making the room darken at the edges and Janet emitted a high-pitched, keening cry when she climaxed, convulsing wildly as Helen still pumped and rammed inside her.

 

Helen finally released her hold on Janet’s hips and when Janet fell limply on the mattress, she grinned ferally as she watched her erection pull from Janet’s cream-sodden and puffy center. Her chest heaving, she looked down in wonder at the cum that dripped off the tip of her still erect, oversized clitoris. _“Janet?”_ she rasped, wiping the sweat from her eyes with the back of her hand, _“Janet?”_

 

***

 

Bigfoot rolled his eyes expressively, “For the _last_ time,” his voice rose until he nearly shouted, _“I don’t know where Henry is!”_

 

Tesla stood with his hands parked on his hips, “You don’t have to shout...” he said, raising an eyebrow in obvious disapproval as he disappeared back into the library, “and by the way, your breath could use a mint the size of a car tire.”

 

***

 

She gave a small smile, “Because I want to see it in action… and I want you to feel it how amazing that little thing is.” Kathleen purred, the smile spreading across her face when Aeryn snorted good-naturedly. She tightened the straps on the harness while Aeryn moved into the center of their bed and lay spread-eagle,

 

“Like this?” she asked, her voice the soul of innocence.

 

“Yes,” Kathleen chuckled, “just like that.” She reattached the pump to the plastic vial and dropping it on the mattress next to Aeryn, lay between the trim, muscular limbs. Parting the labia even further with her fingers, she dragged her tongue up from Aeryn’s perineum, through the inner folds and circled the small clitoris. She covered the fleshy hood with her lips and suckled softly, flicking back the hood with the tip of her tongue.

 

Aeryn breath was becoming short, and she moaned quietly and raised herself onto her elbows, “Oh that’s it my baby…” she grunted, willing her hips to remain motionless, “Lick me… lick me.”

 

Kathleen increased the intensity of her ministrations until she felt the small clitoris become hard and push from its fleshy hood. Smiling, she sat up and grabbed the pump, “Now…” she mumbled; placing the open end of the clear plastic vial over Aeryn’s small clit. She took care to push the vial down over the hood, leaving only the exposed clit covered. She squeezed the handle on the pump once, and her eyes widened to see the small organ suddenly double in length inside the tube. Her voice a high-pitched cry, Aeryn trembled violently and she bit her lip, concentrating on the intensity of sensation radiating from her clitoris.

 

Kathleen squeezed the pump handle again, making Aeryn’s clit engorge again and she cried out even louder and gripped the sheet she lay on in tight fists; “For the love of god _fuck me…”_ she gasped between clenched teeth, _“Fuck me before my clit explodes and I come to death…”_

 

Kathleen hurried to disconnect the pump from the vial and grabbed the lube from where she left it on the mattress, her eyes transfixed on the pink shaft that filled the vial. Aeryn crawled onto her knees and presented herself on all fours. Kathleen gazed down into the glistening opening that dripped creamy cum and the engorged clit that dangled in the clear plastic vial and gulped.

 

_“Kath…”_

 

Kathleen worked the tip of the large jelly toy inside and grabbing Aeryn’s slender hips, thrust inside. When she had completely buried the shaft, she began pumping the length,

 

_“Harder…”_ Aeryn begged.

 

Kathleen complied, ramming the shaft with increasing gusto for several seconds before pulling out and pushing Aeryn onto her back. She quickly slid the jelly cock back inside and digging her knees and toes into the mattress beneath, fervently pumped the toy. _“Pull on it.”_ She commanded and reaching between them, Aeryn yanked and pulled on her suctioned clit until she screamed, her ragged cries punctuated by Kathleen’s shouts of triumph when she felt her mound being soaked with jolts of Aeryn’s ejaculate.

 

Keeping her phallus buried deep, Kathleen’s hand sought out Aeryn’s limp extremity and fumbling for the vial, gripped it between her first two fingers and depressed the valve with her thumb, releasing the vacuum so she could pull the plastic tube free. Aeryn moaned long and low in her chest and Kathleen placed a soothing kiss on her lips,

 

“See?”

 

Unable to speak, Aeryn lay boneless on the mattress and Kathleen pulled the phallus from her body, making her whimper at the loss. Kathleen gazed down at Aeryn’s flaccid, but still elongated clit and bent to lick the limp member into her mouth. Aeryn’s eyes slammed shut once again while Kathleen gently mouthed her clit, tonguing it and suckling softly. When Kathleen felt she had sufficiently reawakened Aeryn’s ardor she sat up and grabbing a pillow, rolled Aeryn onto her stomach, positioning her pelvis on the pillow.

 

_“Oh god...”_ Aeryn moaned in anticipation and Kathleen, spreading her legs once again, lay between them,

 

“Just a bit more…” she murmured against the puckered opening and dragged the flat of her tongue over Aeryn’s anus before slipping the tip inside. She brought her love to quick climax to avoid injury to her rapturously tortured clit, but now she wanted to take her time, and she pressed her mouth firmly into Aeryn’s yielding flesh, nibbling, licking, laving and suckling her rear channel before sliding a hand beneath Aeryn’s rocking hips to fondle her clit. A wicked grin on her face, Kathleen climbed onto her knees and grabbing the lube, fitted the open end into Aeryn’s anus and squeezed, filling her with the cool substance.

 

“Oh…” Aeryn’s sigh became of groan full of need, “Kath… _Kath…”_

 

“Yes?” Kathleen asked, flipping the cap back on the lubricant and tossing it on the bed.

 

“Oh don’t tease…” Aeryn arched her glistening backside provocatively, “just fuck me… fuck me in my ass…”

 

Kathleen worked the tip of her jelly song into Aeryn’s waiting backside, smiling as she pushed the long member inside until she had again buried the length and lay on top of her lithe love. Gripping her shoulders, Kathleen grunted as she thrust inside, increasing her tempo as Aeryn’s cries for more urged her on.

 

“Oh… _yes…”_ Aeryn felt the cock touch her deeply with each thrust and she let the power of Kathleen’s thrusts ram her clit into the soft pillow beneath her. She felt her nipples grow hard from chafing against the sheet beneath and she let the combined sensations push her over the edge.

 

Kathleen banged her cock in a fervent fury until Aeryn screamed; her body rigidly arching off the mattress and into Kathleen’s thrusting shaft and pelvis. Kathleen’s eyes closed and a beatific smile spread across her features when Aeryn came. She nestled her hips firmly against Aeryn’s backside; she buried the long jelly toy deep as she settled her weight on her and wrapping her arms around the convulsing form, rolled them off the pillow until they lay on their sides.

 

_“See?”_ Kathleen whispered, making Aeryn laugh weakly.

 

***

 

Janet was unresponsive and breathless and Helen dragged two pillows under her pelvis, raising it high. Lying between Janet’s limp slender legs, she gripped the soft muscled mounds and plunged her tongue deep in Janet’s backside. Janet moaned aloud, distantly surprised at the response of her clit as it instantly became hard and poked demandingly into the pillow beneath.

 

Helen fed as a woman possessed, the aphrodisiac that infected them both burned in their blood, and every nerve fired in delirious rapture, demanding in a collective need for more. Her grunts were animalistic as her fingers pried open Janet’s puckered aperture in an effort to delve ever deeper inside, her tongue stretching beyond its capacity to touch her love’s core. Torn between feeding inside Janet’s body and taking her again before the cum dried on her still hard cock-sized clit, while she fed she forced the saliva in her mouth into Janet’s backside for a long minute until, in her feverish need, she pulled her mouth away. Slinging an arm around Janet’s waist she stood, and holding Janet close against her, walked them to the small galley table and bent Janet over the surface.

 

She held the muscled mounds apart and slid her clit into Janet’s still dripping center. She stroked once, twice inside her before pulling out and plunging the clitoral cock into Janet’s backside, grinning ferally when Janet moaned loudly and gripped the table’s edge in white-knuckled fists,

 

“YES!” she cried, “HELEN!”

 

Gripping the slender hips in her hands, Helen pumped and rammed inside until Janet’s shouts became begging cries,

 

“Oh god please Helen fuck my pussy!” She cried, grinding her clit into the hard surface beneath, “PLEASE!”

 

For the first time Helen’s brow furrowed in bemusement; in a dim corner of her fevered brain she heard, _I should clean my cock before plunging it from her asshole back into her pussy…_ She frowned disapprovingly at her vulgar musings and pulling her clit from Janet’s backside, turned her until she sat on the table and holding her legs apart, plunged her clit without mercy into Janet’s creamy center. She smiled ferally when Janet screamed in triumph and she pumped her clit with vigor. Sweat soaked their hair and ran in rivulets down their backs and between their breasts and sucking an erect nipple into her mouth, Janet suckled Helen’s painfully distended breast hard, using her teeth to keep the sweat-soaked structure in her mouth.

 

A sob broke from deep in Helen’s chest, her eyes squeezed tightly closed and she banged into Janet’s body until they climaxed. Janet released Helen’s nipple and gripping the broad sweat-slick shoulders in both hands, watched blearily as geysers of cum squirted from their joined bodies and she cried out, sobbing at the sight.

 

~

 

Consciousness returned slowly and Janet groaned, clamping her hands over her eyes, “Ugh, Helen… do we need that open?” She heard Helen laugh and an involuntary gulp escaped her when she turned her head to see Helen’s naked form in the open doorway of the helicopter’s compartment. She stood in profile and she could clearly see her long flaccid clitoris dangling between her legs,

 

“Come on,” Helen cajoled, “we need some fresh air and rehydration.” She climbed down the steps and disappeared from Janet’s view, forcing her to follow.

 

Gingerly, Janet climbed down the metal steps and sat on the lowest, declining to follow Helen any further, “What time is it?”

 

Helen parked her hands on her hips, “I don’t know…” she confessed, “It’s late in the afternoon, though.”

 

“Really?” Janet harrumphed, “And what day is it?”

 

Helen chuckled, “I’m going to assume it’s the end of Day Two and not the end of Week One or the communications system in there,” she indicated the helicopter with her chin, “would be clanging away...”

 

“No doubt…” Janet concurred, finally noting the wet grass Helen’s bare feet stood on, “I guess the storm passed.” she mumbled, shielding her eyes to regard the blue sky.

 

“Yes,” Helen sighed and strolled back to where Janet sat, “We’re both cool to the touch, so I am willing to guess the aphrodisiac has finally worn off.”

 

Janet looked longingly at Helen’s flaccid clit, “Will that go away too?”

 

_“Hmm,”_ Helen regarded her dangling appendage, “probably.”

 

“Can we still enjoy it until it goes back to your version of normal?” Janet asked, a plaintive note in her voice.

 

Helen smiled, “Yes, I think so, given this day is nearly over.”

 

Janet sighed and positioning her bare feet slightly apart on one of the helicopter’s elevated rails, squatted and closing her eyes, grunted, relieving herself.

 

Helen watched the stream of urine pour from Janet’s body and felt her clit twitch between her legs. As Janet grunted and strained to empty her bladder completely, she joined her on the rail and placing her bare feet outside of Janet’s, squatted, facing her. She held an upper rail with one hand for support and lifted her long clit with the other, “Hold this…” she asked simply and pressing close, kissed Janet’s smiling lips.

 

Janet held the heavy fleshy organ one-handed and opened her mouth, inviting Helen’s tongue inside. Her soft moan joined Helen’s when she followed Janet’s example and emptied her bladder. When she finished she pulled her tongue from Janet’s mouth, “If we’re going to spend another night making love then we need to rehydrate and eat something besides each other…” she grinned.

 

“Agreed.” Janet sighed, smiling as she kissed her again.

 

~

 

The water in the stream that ran past Dobbie’s abode was ice cold and Janet shivered as they toweled off on the narrow bank, “Let me see…” she murmured as her fingers pulled back Helen’s outer labia so she could examine her clitoris. It had slowly returned to its wide, bulbous state, even though Janet repeatedly palmed and sucked it into rigidity throughout the night. “Well,” she looked up apologetically into Helen’s blue eyes, “It’s definitely looks sore.”

 

Helen laughed, “I _am_ sore…”

 

“Sorry…” Janet placed soft lips tenderly against the large pink puffy hood extruding from Helen’s outer labia, “my fault.”

 

“Disappointed?”

 

“Never…” Janet petted the dark blond pubic curls before standing and sliding her hands over Helen’s breasts, “I love how it fits in my mouth…” she grinned unrepentantly, “like a big pacifier.” Helen snorted and she continued, “Don’t get me wrong, Helen, having your clitoris that big and long was _fantastic_ …” She stroked the soft nipples between her fingertips, “having you inside me was an experience I will _never_ forget.”

 

“Me too…” Helen grinned, her hands tilting Janet’s face to hers, “I have _never_ had so much intense pleasure in such a brief period of time.” She placed a chaste kiss against her mouth, “I am grateful for every second we have together… whether it’s in screaming orgasm or just holding you in my arms.”

 

Janet chuckled, “Charmer.” They picked up their towels and walked back to the helicopter, “and we’re definitely bringing back _all_ of Dobbie’s journals and flower essences…” she stole a sly look at her, “yes?”

 

Helen snickered, “I take it we won’t be including the _Calbin Plectranthoides_ in our inventory?”

 

“Um…” Janet pretended to consider it, “ _no_ … No, I think we should keep that one for ourselves.” Helen laughed aloud and Janet shrugged innocently, “Well, we _have_ to protect society...” she offered lamely, “and the only way we can do that is to study it so we can determine what a safe dosage _is_.”

 

Helen chuckled, “For the next time we use it?”

 

“Oh yes…” Janet sniffed, “Definitely.” Her brow wrinkled as they walked, “Although it does make you wonder what a probably sterile, asexual gnome was doing creating such a potent concoction in the first place…”

 

Back in the helicopter, both dressed and stowed their gear for their return to civilization. Taking their camping shovels, they walked hand in hand along the narrow path to bury Dobbie’s skeleton where it lay, in the middle of his field of wildflowers. When they had finished, Helen used his trowel to mark the grave, burying it to the handle in the earth.

 

“Since no marks of violence or even predation appeared on his bones,” Helen said softly, “we can only conclude he must have died from natural causes,” She stood, brushing the dirt from her jean-clad knees and shrugged, “due to his advanced age.” She folded the camping shovel, adding, “He had to be at least two hundred and forty or fifty years old.”

 

Janet’s jaw dropped in genuine surprise, “You’re _kidding…”_ she exclaimed quietly, “I assumed he was more…” a small smile tugged at her lips, “you know…”

 

“My age?”

 

“Well,” Janet nodded, “yeah.” She sighed, “I imagine he’d be pleased to know his remains lie here and will soon be covered in his flowers.”

 

Helen nodded, “He has been an integral part of this landscape for a very long time, it’s only right that should continue to be so.”

 

“I am sorry we never got to meet, Mister Dobbie,” Janet said, gazing down at the grave, “but I look forward to getting to know you through your research… your devotion to your field,” she snorted softly at her own double-entendre, “was _clearly_ _spectacular.”_

 

Helen smiled and taking Janet’s hand in hers murmured, “Ditto.” Looking down at the mound of newly turned earth, she added, “Rest in peace, my friend.”

 

Helen draped an arm loosely around Janet’s shoulders and Janet draped her arm loosely around Helen’s waist as they walked back to Dobbie’s home. They carefully packed his research, journals and his collection of flower essences for flight back home, and when they left it still looked as though he had only stepped out for a minute to tend to his garden, or for a hike exploring and researching his beloved flowers. When they shut the door Helen sighed,

 

“It’s amazing how little he got by with that wasn’t related to his study of wildflowers.”

 

“Who knows?” Janet shrugged, “You may meet yet another gnome on our travels who requires a lifelong sanctuary like this…”

 

Helen smiled and turned them toward the path back to the helicopter, “I wonder if Nikola’s made any progress with the hologram.”

 

Janet sighed again, shaking her head, “Oh, we really _do_ have to go home, don’t we?”

 

They walked in silence and when Janet handed Dobbie’s research papers and pressed flower collection she carried up to Helen in the helicopter she turned and parking her hands on her hips, took in the surrounding hills one last time.

 

Helen secured the bags in the back of the compartment and when she returned to help Janet into the helicopter she paused, “Ready?”

 

Janet thoughtfully ran her fingers through her hair, “It really happened… didn’t it?”

 

Helen grinned and sat in the open doorway, her legs dangling, “Yes,” she nodded, “we became infected with a powerful aphrodisiac that made my clitoris grow to _fantastic_ proportions…”

 

While she spoke, Janet climbed the metal steps and sat next to her, “And we fucked like rabbits for two days and nights.” she finished.

 

Both erupted in laughter and Helen tilted Janet’s chin for a kiss. Both were smiling when their lips parted and Janet sighed heavily,

 

“If Nikola hasn’t made any progress on that thing he’ll be insufferable when we get back.”

 

“And the wine cellar will be empty.”

 

“You know,” Janet sighed again; tucking herself under Helen’s arm, she leaned her head against her shoulder, “he wasn’t any smarter the _first_ time he was a vampire either.”

 

It was Helen’s turn to sigh, “But just as selfish,” she lamented. “I can’t imagine he needed to use _all_ the remaining samples of the vampiris serum to re-vamp himself.”

 

Janet could feel the silence build between them and she stroked a lean, jean-clad thigh, “It’ll certainly make it harder to develop a reversal agent for the source blood, won’t it?”

 

“So much depends on it…” Helen said quietly.

 

 “Still want to fix Druitt?”

 

Helen shook her head, “Decades have passed, Janet, even if I had a reversal agent to use on John he would still be a dangerous psychopath, still driven to torture and kill.” She pressed her lips together, “It’s taken me a long time to admit this, even to myself, but _he is not fixable…”_ she regarded the bright sunshine, rolling hills and stunning mountain in the distance.

 

Janet began to speak and stopped herself, clamping her lips shut. She knew Helen still believed it was her responsibility to stop Druitt, _But now is not the time..._ she scolded silently, not wanting to spoil the end of an amazing mini-holiday. “Well,” she cleared her throat, “when we _do_ develop a reversal agent, testing it on Nikola and de-vamping him _again_ would just make him angry.”

 

Helen chuckled, “Yes, it certainly would…” She pulled Janet close and placed a kiss on the soft hair, “John _must_ be stopped, but I’ll never cure him. It’s taken me more than a lifetime to accept that, but I still intend to stop him from killing… once and for all.” She sniffed and stood, pulling Janet with her, “Beyond that, my chief desire is a purely selfish one,” She smoothed the highlighted hair from Janet’s upturned face, “to grow old with you…” she nodded, smiling, “I shall... I must, and I will.”

 

~

 

Once they were in the air and Helen had established an acceptable cruising speed in excess of three hundred miles per hour, Janet called home. Bigfoot’s face filled the monitor and he grunted in salutation,

 

“Your trip was a success?” They heard the gruff voice in their headsets.

 

“Oh _yes…”_ Janet nodded somewhat emphatically, knowing Helen was smiling broadly in the pilot’s seat. “We had a lovely time and now we are on our way home.”

 

“How’s Tesla doing on the hologram?” Helen asked.

 

“He says he’s close to unlocking it but I think he has nothing.”

 

“Hey…” They heard as Will suddenly crowded into frame, “you’re gonna be home soon right? ‘Cuz we just received some typically cryptic message from some abnormal who says he needs the sanctuary’s help.”

 

“Did he say just how he’d like us to help?” Helen asked.

 

“He left an address… some old warehouse in Old Town.”

 

“Alright,” Helen consulted her instruments, “tell Kate and when I get back the three of us will go.”

 

Janet signed off and when she was sure she had disconnected she teased, “So I guess that means no _it’s-great-to-be-home sex…”_

 

Helen snorted, grinning, “Can you wait until tonight?”

 

“Only if I _have_ to…” Janet sighed expressively, smiling when Helen laughed.

 


End file.
